Ivresse
by lap7
Summary: Quand l'alcool délie la langue... Edwin oneshot


**Ivresse**

**Ecrit par Yellow Mask (et traduit par moi-même !)**

**Spoilers** : Winry travaille à Rushvalley

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winry avait entendu parler du concours de boisson trop tardivement pour pouvoir intervenir. En vérité, elle pensait que Ed était plutôt du genre poids léger et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se défende aussi bien contre le Colonel ! De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Ed la surprenait.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de verres qu'il avait avalé mais elle saisit le dernier alors qu'il le montait à ses lèvres, essayant de lui arracher des mains. En face d'eux, Riza avait pris Roy en mains, la paume posée sur le rebord d'un verre pour le garder hors de sa portée.

« Je crois que ça suffit monsieur. »

« Alllllllllllez, Hawkeye » pleurnicha-t'il, « Un dernier un p'tit verre… »

« Pas un de plus. Vous avez suffisamment bu. »

Il lança un coup d'œil furieux en direction de Ed, mais l'effet recherché était ruiné par le mal qu'il semblait avoir à se concentrer sur le visage du garçon. « Tu vois ? J'te l'avais diiiiit que c'était moi qui avait l' plus de chance »

Finalement, les doigts d'Ed relâchèrent le verre, et Winry put enfin le retirer de sa main.

« Winnnnrryyy…. » bêla-t'il. « Laisse mon verre, j' m'amuse bien. »

Puis le commentaire de Roy sembla pénétrer son cerveau saturé d'alcool. « Vous ? Vous avez le plus de chance ? Ha ! «

Winry fit un énorme effort et se retint de le frapper sur la tête. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une blessure par-dessus la monstrueuse gueule de bois qui l'attendait le demain matin.

'_Zut_' ragea-telle intérieurement. '_J'ai fait tout ce chemin depuis Rushvalley pour passer Noël avec lui – Al aussi bien sûr, mais surtout lui… et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il boit comme un trou !'_

« Hawkeye… » elle entendait Roy gémir. « Faut qu'je boive ça. Il a pas encore pris son verre, et si j'bois maint'nant, je gaaaagne ! »

« Bâtard, » La prononciation de Ed était approximative et il louchait. « Même si vous gagnez, je continuerais à dire qu' c'est moi qu'ait l'plus de chance. »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclama Roy. « Tu la vois seulement pour tes r…réparations – Riza j'la vois tous lesjouuuuurs. »

« Euh… Est-ce que vous savez de quoi ils parlent au juste ? » s'aventura Winry.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. » grogna Riza en essayant de mettre Roy debout.

« Je vais ramener le Colonel chez lui » dit-elle « Et je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi. »

« Allez Hawkeye » sourit Breda. « La nuit ne fait que commencer. »

« Il est minuit passé. »

« Hein ? » Le soldat se retourna pour regarde l'heure. « Ah ouais… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est passé Al ? » hoqueta Winry en tentant d'aider Ed à se lever. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pesait au moins une demie tonne. « Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider… »

« Il est partit avec Fuery, » lui rappela Riza. « L'hôpital des enfants, tu te souviens ? »

Winry gémit. « Bon, on dirait qu'on est plus que tous les deux, Ed. »

« Ca me va ! » gloussa Ed

Pendant que Riza traînait Roy hors de la pièce, Ed étreignit frénétiquement ses épaules. « Winryyyy ! Quelqu'un est en train de m'voler mon manteau ! »

« Personne n'a pris ton manteau, Ed » se fâcha-t'elle. « Il est toujours sur le porte-manteau. Maintenant écoute-moi – tu es officiellement complètement bourré et tu as besoin d'aller te coucher ! »

Winry essaya de le hisser sur ses pieds en passant son bras sur ses épaules, mais elle fit une soudaine découverte. Ed était très lourd, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le bouger s'il ne voulait pas le faire de lui-même. Et il ne voulait pas.

Elle avait espéré que Ed se lèverait avec elle, du coup elle s'écroula sur les genoux du garçon avec un petit cri surpris.

Même ivre, Ed conservait d'excellents réflexes. Avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, il tendit la main et passa son bras autour d'elle, en la serrant contre lui pour lui éviter de chuter.

Winry attendit un moment que les battements de son cœur ne ralentissent, puis tenta de se relever. Ed ne bougea pas son bras. Winry restait collée contre lui, la poitrine contre son torse, le visage dans son cou.

« Euh, Ed… » dit-elle, son cœur recommençant à battre la chamade. « Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, mais… tu peux me lâcher ? »

« Pourquoi ? » marmonna-t'il. « C'est confortable. »

Elle entendit les autres fêtards pouffer de rire derrière elle et leur lança un coup d'œil furieux du mieux qu'elle put par-dessus l'épaule de Ed.

« Allez Ed. C'est juste l'effet de l'alcool. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de ça. »

'_Qu'importe de savoir si moi j'ai envie de ça'_, ajouta-t'elle silencieusement.'_Mais tu es saoul. C'est juste l'effet de l'alcool.'_

« Mais siiii j'en ai envie » ronchonna Ed. « Mais si tu n'aimes pas… »

Il retira son bras, lui permettant de mettre un peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps. Winry poussa silencieusement un soupir de soulagement alors quelle se relevait – c'était difficile de réfléchir avec le visage d'Ed à quelques centimètres du sien, la forçant à concentrer toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser stupidement.

« Bon, et maintenant que penserais-tu d'aller te coucher ? »

Ed sembla reconsidérer la question. « Nan. Je m'amuse bien. J'suis là, t'es là, qu'est-ce que j'pourrais bien vouloir de plus ? »

Winry résista à l'envie de lui exploser la tête dans une table.

« Hey » dit-elle au groupe derrière elle. « Personne ne veut me donner un coup de main ? Il est trop lourd pour que je puisse le bouger tout seul. »

Breda rit. « Je vais quand même pas le traîner dans sa chambre ! Laisse-le ici – il ira mieux demain matin. Avec une super gueule de bois, mais il ira mieux. »

«Winry se renfrogna.

« Hey, Winryyy, » bafouilla Ed. « J'ai une question à t'poser. »

« Ed tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux quand tu seras dans ta chambre, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, lève-toi. »

Ed refusait de bouger, au contraire il regardait la minijupe qu'elle portait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des vêt'ments comme ça ? C'est telllllllemment difficile de se concentrer pendant les réparations. »

Winry sursauta. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Ed fasse attention à ce qu'elle portait – après tout, c'était elle qui avait le béguin pour lui depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard… n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Ed, divaguant complètement, ne semblait pas le moins du monde découragé par le manque d'attention de son auditoire. « Franchement, bosser dans cette touuuuute petite jupe courte… ou cette mini brassière… C'est franchement perturbant, parce que j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et tout c'que j'peux faire c'est d'éviter de t'embrasser stupidement en plein milieu d'une réparation… »

A ces mots Winry faillit tomber. '_Non, il est saoul. Ca ne veut rien dire_.'

Ca devenait difficile pour elle de se contenir pendant que Ed, assis en face d'elle, complètement ivre, lui déballait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu envie d'entendre mais dont elle n'aurait jamais osé rêvé.

Lorsque Falman lui tapota l'épaule, elle cria presque. « Ou-oui ? »

« Riza vient de téléphoner. » dit-il en essayant de cacher son sourire en voyant Ed se faufiler sur une chaise. « Elle a dit que Ed allait se réveiller avec une sacrée gueule de bois, et que tu devrais lui faire boire beaucoup d'eau, manger du pain grillé suivi d'encore beaucoup d'eau. »

« Euh… »

« Ca aidera… pour la gueule de bois. »

« Oh, d'accord, merci. » sourit Winry, puis elle soupira quand Ed se mit à glousser frénétiquement. « Aucune suggestion sur la façon dont je pourrais l'emmener jusqu'à son lit, à l'étage ? »

« Eh bien… »Falman essaya de garder un air innocent mais n'y parvint pas. « Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller… »

« Et il va me suivre ? »

« Essaye ! »

Winry haussa les épaules, et commença à se diriger vers la porte. A sa grande surprise, Ed sembla presque alarmé par son départ soudain.

« Hé Winrrrry » appela-t'il, en essayant de se lever. « Où tu vas ? Me laisse pas tout seul ! »

Elle s'arrêta pour lui permettre de tanguer dangereusement jusqu'à elle. « Allez viens Ed, je monte à l'étage. »

« D'ac. »

Il titubait, et Winry passa son bras sous ses épaules pour le mettre d'aplomb. Ils réussirent à atteindre la porte d'entrée puis le bout du couloir, mais ce fut une autre histoire quand il fallut monter les escaliers.

« Pourquoi est-c'qu'ils bougent ? » pleurnicha Ed, en regardant les escaliers comme si c'était un tueur en série.

« Ils ne bougent pas Ed. C'est juste une impression. »

« Arrête de me materner, Winryyy ! Ils bougent j'te dis ! »

En priant silencieusement pour avoir assez de patience, elle l'encouragea à monter les escaliers. « D'accord Ed, ils bougent. Et si on bougeait aussi. »

Winry tenta de monter en espérant que Ed la suivrait une fois de plus, sauf que les escaliers devaient avoir l'air bien plus dangereux qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Attention Winryyyyy ! »

Il tira si violemment son bras qu'elle tomba. Ses mains tentèrent de s'agripper à n'importe quoi qui puisse la retenir, mais elle ne réussit qu'à attraper l'épaule d'un Ed titubant qui finit par s'écrouler sur elle, lui coupant le souffle.

Winry resta allongée là plusieurs minutes, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, ce qui était plutôt difficile avec Ed couchée sur elle – son poids était considérable et il ne faisait aucun effort pour se relever.

« Ed, » hoqueta-t'elle, « Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? »

« C'est confortable » murmura-t'il, donnant à Winry une sensation de déjà-vu. N'avait-il déjà pas eu la même discussion tout à l'heure quand elle s'était retrouvée sur ses genoux?

Ed soupira de contentement et se blottit contre elle. Winry se tortilla, essayant d'ignorer les délicieux frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos.

« Ed… ? » chuchota-t'elle en essayant de se dégager. Ils étaient juste devant la cage d'escalier, si quelqu'un venait à les voir…

« Ed ?...

« J't'avais dis qu'les escaliers bougeaient. F'rais mieux de faire attention qu'ils ne t'attaquent plus. »

Pendant un moment, Winry ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas dans une sorte de rêve surréaliste. Elle était coincée sous un Ed complètement ivre qui marmonnait à propos d'escaliers démoniaques.

Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou mourir de honte.

« Ed… Est-ce que… tu peux t'enlever s'il-te-plaît ? »

Ed sembla réfléchir. « D'ac. »

Il réussit à rouler de côté et Winry put prendre plusieurs bouffées d'air pour tenter de se calmer.

« Bon… Prenons l'ascenseur alors. » murmura-t'elle en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heureusement, Ed fut incroyablement calme pendant que l'ascenseur les emmenait à l'étage, si ce n'est quelques sourires stupides ou des rires idiots. D'une certaine manière, Winry pensait qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi il pensait.

Elle avait réussi à se procurer les clés de la chambre, et elle l'y conduisit sans plus de problèmes. Mais le mettre au lit fut une autre paire de manche…

« Allez, au lit Monsieur l'alchimiste-je-bois-comme-un-trou. »

« Toi aussi ? » demanda Ed plein d'espoir.

« Non Ed. Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi. Fais-moi confiance, va te coucher, dors et tu me remercieras demain matin. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Eh bien, tu seras probablement trop occupé à maudire l'alcool pour me remercier, mais je suppose que tu me seras reconnaissant de t'avoir sorti de cette fête avant que tu ne boives plus. »

A sa grande surprise, Ed semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Tu as raison, J'te remercie pas assez. »

« Ed, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu me remercies suffisamment. »

« Nan, pas assez. » continua-t'il obstinément. « J'veux dire… j'te dis merci pour les automails et tout ça, mais j'te dis jamais merci pour être aussi gentille avec moi, pour rester mon amie ou pour… »

« Ed, c'est ok… vraiment. » le coupa Winry. « Je ne suis pas si bien que ça. Je fais juste tout ça parce que… tu es important à mes yeux. »

Ed s'effondra dans son lit en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. « Hé Winryyyy… Je t'aime, tu l'sais ça, hein ? »

Winry resta bouche bée. Il quoi ? Il l'aimait ? Il _l'aimait_ ? Elle ? Mais… Il était saoul…

« Dois-je supposer que c'est un effet de l'alcool ? » réussit-elle à soupirer.

Le visage de Ed se raidit. « Si tu penses ça je crois que j'vais pleurer. »

Winry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il le pensait vraiment ? Ed l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment ? « Je… euh….Je… »

« C'est pas grave si tu m'aimes pas » murmura-t'il, l'air terriblement dépité.

Winry pris une profonde inspiration. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un lapsus dû à l'alcool les pousserait à se déclarer, et pourtant… C'était maintenant ou jamais. Marche ou crève.

« Je t'aime Ed. Depuis longtemps déjà. »

« Vraiment ? » Ed avait le visage d'un enfant à qui on aurait donné son bonbon préféré.

« Vraiment. Maintenant, dors, je serais là demain matin pour t'aider à faire passer ton mal de tête. »

Ed émit un faible bruit, et ferma les yeux/

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed se réveilla avec une horrible douleur qui lui transperçait la tête. Est-ce qu'on l'avait assommé ? Il essaya de se mettre debout, de faire face à un éventuel agresseur, pour finalement découvrir qu'il était dans son lit. Quoi ?

La mémoire lui revint, partiellement tout du moins. La fête de Noël, le concours de boisson avec Roy… puis tout était noir. Comment était-il arrivé dans son lit ?

Il tressaillit quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, chaque bruit de pas lançant une douleur lancinante dans sa tête.

« Ed ? »

« Winry ? » croassa-t'il, un goût de cendres dans la bouche. « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je vois que tu as effectivement la gueule de bois. » dit-elle en lui glissant un verre d'eau dans sa main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Riza m'a dit comment m'occuper de toi. »

« Comment je suis arrivé là ? murmura Ed, en prenant une énorme gorgée d'eau malgré les protestations de son estomac. « Je me souviens du concours de boisson, mais tout le reste est très flou après ça. »

Winry s'était retournée pour arranger le lit mais à ces mots elle se raidit.

« Rien ? » Chuchota-t'elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Rien du tout. » Il but une autre rasade d'eau.

« Oh. »

Ed essaya de voir son visage. Winry avait l'air… triste. Pourquoi ?

« Winry ? »

« Finis ton eau » dit-elle d'un ton brusque, la voix forte. « Tu dois boire beaucoup, puis manger un peu de pain grillé, puis boire encore plus d'eau. »

« Ca ne ressemble à aucun remède dont j'ai entendu parler. »

« C'est pourtant ça. »

Comme elle sortait de la chambre d'un pas lourd – chaque pas déclenchant un tressaillement dans ses tempes – Ed ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle avait l'air si furieuse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winry rassembla ses affaires dans son sac en étouffant ses larmes. Elle allait repartir à Rush Valley aujourd'hui. Elle avait prévu de rester une semaine à Central mais maintenant…

Maintenant elle pensait ne plus en avoir le courage. Pas après…

'_C'était vraiment dû à l'alcool'_ pensa désespérément Winry. '_Eh bien au moins, il ne se rappellera pas ce que je lui ai avoué. Mon dieu merci !_'

Mais Winry n'était finalement pas du tout satisfaite. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas éclater en sanglots tandis qu'elle aidait Ed à se remettre de sa soirée... elle ne serait jamais capable de tenir une semaine. Elle avait simplement besoin de retourner à Rush Valley, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux et ensuite seulement elle pourrait y repenser.

Bizarrement, ça lui posait un problème qu'Ed ne ressente pas la même chose. Mais lui offrir son rêve sur un plateau d'argent pour ensuite lui arracher, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, ses yeux la brûlaient et Winry voulait juste s'allonger sur un lit et enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller pour pouvoir pleurer.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Garfiel a besoin d'elle ? » demanda Al

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit » songea Ed en regardant le train de Winry partir de la gare et en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu. Il avait espérer passer une semaine avec elle…

« Grand frère, est-ce que Winry t'as parue… triste… à toi aussi ? »

Ed haussa les épaules. « Plutôt, oui. Elle est probablement juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer une semaine à Central à dépenser mon argent. »

« Peut-être… que quelque chose s'est passé pendant la fête ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire… Je ne me rappelle pas de la moitié de cette soirée… »

Al pouffa de rire. « Tu devrais être content. Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de t'en souvenir. »

« Je sais pas, Al. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose d'important est arrivé. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed se blottit dans le canapé en baillant. La journée avait été longue. Longue et rude entre son mal de tête et les railleries de l'équipe de Mustang à propos de la soirée. Mustang et Hawkeye avaient pris tous les deux leur journée, et sans le lieutenant pour les tenir, les taquineries n'en finissaient plus. En résumé, il était reconnaissant de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher.

Mais dans le monde improbable qui sépare l'éveil du sommeil, le souvenirs commencèrent à affluer.

_Winryyyyyy…. J'amuuuse bien._

_Quelqu'un est en train de m'voler mon manteau._

_C'est juste les effets de l'alcool – tu n'as pas vraiment envie de ça._

_Mais siiiii j'en ai envie._

_Tout ce c'que j'peux faire c'est d'éviter de t'embrasser stupidement en plein milieu d'une réparation… _

_J't'avais dis qu'les escaliers bougeaient. F'rais mieux de faire attention qu'ils ne t'attaquent plus. _

_J'te remercie pas assez._

_Hé Winryyyy… Je t'aime, tu l'sais ça, hein ?_

_Dois-je supposer que c'est un effet de l'alcool ? _

_Si tu penses ça je crois que j'vais pleurer_

_Je t'aime Ed. Depuis longtemps déjà._

Ed ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il avait avoué à Winry qu'il l'aimait ! Et elle l'aimait aussi ! Le désir soudain de crier de joie fut vite remplacé par le fait que Winry n'était plus avec lui. Elle était repartie à Rush Valley. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait juste dit ça pour le calmer ?

_Dois-je supposer que c'est un effet de l'alcool ? _

De douleur, Ed ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne s'était pas souvenu. Il s'était réveillé comme si de rien n'était, et Winry avait dû supposer…

Elle avait dû supposer que tout ça était _vraiment_ le résultat des effets de l'alcool.

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit repartie si précipitamment à Rush Valley. Elle avait révélé son plus profond secret et lui ne s'était même pas souvenu avoir parler avec elle le lendemain matin. Son estomac ne fit qu'un tour quand il se rendit compte à quel point elle avait dû se sentir blessée.

Mais il pouvait réparer ça, non ? Il pouvait aller à Rush Valley et lui dire qu'il se souvenait de tout, que l'alcool n'avait en rien changer ses sentiments, L'alcool l'avait juste suffisamment détendu pour les exprimer.

Il se demanda quand partait le prochain train pour Rush Valley.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winry soupira ne commençant à travailler sur la jambe d'acier. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle était rentrée, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle n'avait plus envie d'éclater en sanglots à tout moment… Mais elle était toujours déprimée. Elle se disait que c'était normal, qu'elle allait se sentir comme ça encore quelques temps.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas derrière elle. Quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste à son oreille, elle sauta de sa chaise en poussant un cri aigu, brandissant sa clé à molette pour se défendre…

Mais c'était juste Ed.

Elle jeta la clé et put donner libre cours à ses sentiments en faisant semblant d'être furieuse parce ce qu'il avait sans doute encore brisé son automail. Mais en y regardant bien… il semblait en parfait état…

Ed tressaillit, protégent sa tête en se relevant. Il n'avait ni hurlé, ni crié ni même demandé pourquoi elle voulait le frapper – il pensait déjà le savoir.

« Winry » dit-il doucement, en se relevant devant elle.

Winry regarda par terre. « Ed… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, tes macagreffes ont l'air en bon état… »

« Eh bien, tu sais que j'ai oublié ce que j'ai fait la nuit où j'ai bu ? » Il releva doucement le visage de Winry devant le sien, en soulevant son menton. « Ma mémoire est revenue. »

Il se pencha au dessus de son pâle visage et de ses grands yeux. « Et cette fois-ci je peux affirmer, en étant tout à fait sobre, que tout cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'alcool. »

Winry ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire fut effacé lorsque les lèvres d'Ed frôlèrent les siennes.

'_Il le pensait vraiment !'_ Voilà le cri de joie qui résonnait dans sa tête. '_Il le pensait vraiment'_

Elle passa ses bras autour du garçon et lui retourna son baiser, enthousiaste.

**Fin.**


End file.
